Queen of The Night Jane's POV
by Dantesfire17
Summary: Continuing in the Queen of the Night Series.


First of all thank you to everyone for reading and for your reviews. Second I understand that some people find it hard to read some of the formatting, however this is how scripts are written. Again thank you and enjoy.

Jane's POV  
Maura is at a Medical Examiner's Conference but she's due back tomorrow in the evening. However, it has been a week and a half of discovery, talking and sharing things I've never shared with anyone. Being with Maura has opened my eyes, not just about what and who I want sexually but also about other things. That night when we kissed it was the most passionate, intense experience I have ever felt. There was no pressure, no demanding, no expectations. For once I could be with someone and be myself. Not Detective Rizzoli, not some demure woman who does what someone wants, just Jane Rizzoli.

Maura and I have always been close (well except for that awful time after I shot Paddy Doyle.) We've always been able to be honest with one another, talk about things, and be comfortable doing it. I've never felt weak or vulnerable doing that with her. When I've felt scared and anxious, it seems that she always knows what to say to make me see that it's okay. That's it's part of being human. And it's okay to drop my armor and my attitude (as she calls it) and just be Jane Rizzoli. And for once I feel safe in doing that. I feel safe just being who I really am.

And even though Maura is a Dhamphir it doesn't scare me. I'm actually more curious then anything. Like how did she become a Dhamphir? Who made her into one? What powers does she have? What can she do? That sort of thing. She tells me that Hollywood has really screwed things up. Dhamphir's don't need blood to survive, they don't change into bats or anything else. She has told me about her heightened senses, especially if she is close with someone. And I sure as Hades can attest to that. One night we were watching a movie and we started fooling around a little and the next thing I know I'm being straddled by this gorgeous woman and kissed like there's no tomorrow. Then Maura pressed her lips against my neck and told me to breathe and center myself. It was the strangest sensation, like she was part of me, inside me, touching me, and her hands were on my shoulders the whole dam time. We have decided to wait to become physically intimate, as we want total privacy and time for ourselves, without all the interruptions. With Constance and my mom sharing the guest house, Frankie, Tommy and work, privacy is not something we really have. Speaking of Constance and my mom, we have not told them about us yet. Although I suspect they know something's up, but they haven't said anything to either of us. I think Maura's right when we do decide to tell people that are closest to us, I don't think it will matter.

The part that scares me is that I'm not good enough for her. That I don't deserve her, that someone with money and prestige will come along and this will all be over. I know better. Well I should know better. Maura is not about money or any of those things. She's honest, brilliant, beautiful and a wonderful human being. She professes and shows me her love in so many ways and by the Gods she is out of my league, totally. But she doesn't make me feel that way, it's my own hangups.

They say that love happens when you least expect it. Well I sure as Hades wasn't expecting to fall in love with Dr. Maura Isles, my best friend. But to be honest I think we've been heading towards this for a long, long time. We spend more time with each other then we do anyone else. Another thing I notices is by nature I'm not a touch feely person, but with Maura I crave her touch, I like it when she brushes my face with the tips of her fingers, or holds my hand in hers, or hugs me for no other reason than she wants to. Or because I need one, even though I won't admit it. And kissing her is like nothing I can describe. I've never felt what I feel for her with anyone else, her breath moist and hot against my lips, her lips pressing to mine or my skin and the little sounds she makes drives me insane.

It's not just the physical, it's the emotional, the mental connection that we have with one another. There's so many things that are different with being with her, than being with anyone else. I think, no I know I'm in love with her. I also realize that I don't want anyone else. Dr. Maura Isles is it for me. And when my Ma finds out she's going to be so ecstatic that neither of us will be able to get a word in edgewise. And Constance oh shit I am in so much trouble. I don't know what will happen with that. But as Maura told me we will deal with it when it happens.


End file.
